


Money Moves

by DisorientedOwl



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Financial Domination, Findom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: Deadlock made a lot of money bounty hunting, money soaked with Energon that Drift wasn't comfortable with anymore. But there was someone onboard who could make him feel just a little better about it.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Kudos: 17





	Money Moves

Swerve's bar wasn't busy but it wasn't exactly empty. Drift sat with Rodimus, Skids and Ultra Magnus, who was trying his best not to look awkward as their leader got more and more intoxicated. It was an intimate little party that made everyone in attendance feel warm and fuzzy inside so Rodimus was blameless in his good humor. Mags was staring though.

"Drift," Rodmius drawled out the vowel, "Buy us more drinks."

Magnus made a cut off motion with his servo but Drift didn't see it, he was too busy sending a message via datapad.

Skids shrugged and tried to be more on Magnus' side, "I don't know Roddy, you're pretty energized."

Drift looked up from his datapad only now taking the moment to tear his optics away from the screen, "Yeah, Rod you might want to take it easy. After all we have a meeting tomorrow morning that _you_ scheduled."

The four of them laughed as Rodimus pouted. Skids resumed his conversation and their little corner maintained their timber for some time.

There was a loud sound. The activation of the PA systems. 

"Drift to the medical bay."

Ratchet didn't use the PA system often. In fact you had to be in a degree of trouble before he would call you. Normally he'd just come find you and drag you into the medical room. Skids swallowed his high grade and looked at the table as Rodimus seemed to sober up almost immediately. 

"You want us to come with you?"

"No," Drift smiled and stood up from the booth, "He probably will just give me the usual lecture and send me back here. I probably forgot to do something. Relax."

"I'll take Rodimus home soon, go on Drift," Ultra Magnus spoke up, "If you keep Ratchet waiting he'll just be more upset."

Drift nodded and left the bar, but he didn't go in the direction of the medical bay. Instead he turned down the winding corridors of personal quarters. It was a short walk to Ratchet's dorm, as he needed to be close to the medical room for any emergencies. His door was open and the welding light of his medical tools reflected down the hallway.

Drift didn't ask to come in but he closed the door behind him. The silence was deafening so Drift spoke first, "It's embarrassing wh-"

"Shut up."

He didn't raise his voice or bark, but he took on a firm low authoritative tone few had ever heard. In fact Drift was certain it was only used on the Prime and maybe Megatron the few times Ratchet was kidnapped during the war. 

"How much money did you spend at Swerves?"

Drift looked to the ground and didn't answer.

"Do you think they love you, Drift?" Ratchet spoke in a calm voice that made Drift's chassis grow hot, "Just because you pick up their tab doesn't mean they'll forgive you."

Drift flushed and now turned his helm away, "I just wanted to do something nice."

"Something nice," Ratchet clicked off his welder and transformed it out, stretching out his servo and then using it to heft himself on two pedes, "You think that money is for something nice?"

He wouldn't go any closer than that. That was the rule. They kept a distance.

"It's blood money," Ratchet said in a tone similar to when he pointed out a fact in a meeting that seemed so _basic_ to him that he was astonished no one else knew. "How did you earn all these shanix Drift?"

Drift shifted and practically pinned himself against the wall, "I don't-"

"Or maybe I should address who truly earned that money, Deadlock."

Drift felt his whole frame shudder as he heated up, "Don't call me that."

"You killed people for any price, didn't you. So who did you kill to do this nice thing, Drift?"

"Nnngh," Drift covered his panel quickly, as if pressing on it would ease the pressure and heat building there.

"Whose energon was spilled so you and Rodimus, Skids, and Magnus could have a few drinks? Do you think that's something _nice?"_

Drift was now panting, "R-ratchet, not so fast, okay? I...I don't want to...."

"And now you're here, aren't you. Here in my room. It's almost like you spent that money knowing I would call you here."

It was true. Drift knew he was pushing his limits when went out with Rodimus for the fourth day of the week. But Ratchet didn't seem to have much time for him anymore and he just wanted to hear that voice. That calm yet demanding voice that spoke without mercy or pulling his punches.

"I'm sure Ultra Magnus wouldn't know he's drinking the blood of one of his friends. All for bit of shanix, something that didn't even have value in the war. And you hoarded it away and now you think you can spend it, don't you?"

The room now heated with Drift's efforts to keep himself decent. His digits were in his mouth to keep any sound from eeping out. Ratchet gave a big sigh and looked at his desk. 

"I'm limiting your shanix budget for the next two vorns."

Drift wanted to fight, his spending limit was already so restrictive. But he was finding more restriction in his aching paneling. Ratchet looked down at it before looking into his flushed helm.

"Leave."

Drift nodded and turned into the opening door, running as fast as he could to his quarters to do what he could to ease the heat between his pedes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests on fics until Jan 8th


End file.
